These Little Wonders
by Hanging.by.a.moment
Summary: Why does she always run, every time we get close? What is she afraid of? One shot MSR fluff.


I haven't written anything for ages. So I finally managed get some inspiration from a dream I had, and I was so bored in sociology that I decided to write a one shot. I apologise for any spelling or syntax mistakes.

Summary: Why does she always run? What is she afraid of? One shot MSR fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own any if the characters, unfortunately. I also don't own the beautiful song 'Little Wonder' by Rob Thomas, which I have borrowed a few lines from.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The look in her eyes as the realisation sunk in was a clear memory in Mulder's mind.

As her lips left his, and they stared into each others eyes, the façade which Scully had let slip for those precious, passionate few moments began to take over her again.

She forced herself out of his arms and made a quick and immediate exit from the crowded dance floor, which was packed with couples.

They had been undercover at a wedding on a well known beautiful and secluded island which was a popular choice for weddings.

However weird things had been occurring to the couples that got married there, so they had been sent in to investigate.

So far though nothing remotely significant had happened and deciding that maybe they could relax a bit Mulder had asked Scully to dance.

All had been going well, and they had begun to get closer and closer until their lips became drawn together and the two left all rational thought behind and let the passion of the moment overcome them.

In those few minutes they lost all knowledge of anything, and to them nothing else existed or mattered except for each other. The passion drew their bodies closer and right at the moment where the kiss began to deepen she had pulled back.

After she had left the room slowly Mulder's sense of reality began to return and the sound of the old cheesy romance songs being played by possibly the worst DJ in the world in Mulder's opinion.

He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but was just greeted with the sight of tons of couples, old and young dancing and smooching, lost in each other.

Taking a deep breath he pushed past the couples as fast as he could mumbling apologies as he went. Then he went outside to find Scully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mulder's POV

Why does she always do this, every time we start to get close, she lets her rational thinking take over her, and she leaves, leaving me with only a memory of what has just happened.

Our relationship is like the ever changing seasons. One minute our relationship starts to heat up, and then quickly the coldness starts to return.

Something seems to terrify her. It's like she doesn't want to let me in, but why? Is she afraid of me letting her down or rejecting her, which I would never do. Or maybe it's the passion and her feelings for me that scare her.

I can see her now; she is sat all alone on the beach. Her red hair being blown gently by the sea breeze stands out clearly against the neutral white sand, and the deep blue of the ever sparkling ocean. She looks so perfect.

She appears to be lost in her thoughts, and as I begin to walk across the beach towards her, I can see the dark mascara trails, where her tears have fallen against the porcelain white of her skin. She looks broken, but still outstandingly beautiful.

I can feel my love for her burning, and I know that we need to talk, and that I need to tell her what I feel for her. I decide what to say then I continue at a steady pace across the dusty sand

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scully's POV

I can feel his presence and I know he has come to confront me about what just happened. I know he is confused, and to be honest I'm just as confused.

I don't know why I run away every time, it's just the mixture of the power of what has just happened and the fear of him not feeling the same for me that terrifies me.

I stretch my legs out in the warm sand, and try to relax, knowing that he is drawing ever closer. I turn my head to face him, abandoning the spot that I have been staring at for the past 15 minutes whilst lost in my own head.

Oh god he's here. I sit up straighter, and he comes to rest beside me. I turn my head away from him and take a deep breath.

"So you found me then" I say quietly.

"Of course I did, I know how your mind works, I knew exactly where you would run to" He replies, trying to make eye contact with me.

I nod in silence, and return his gaze for a brief second before my eyes return to there earlier position, staring out to the sea, watching the calmness of it.

"So, erm.." He says, his voice indicating how nervous he is. "You want to talk about what just happened" He adds

I take a further deep breath and turn to look at him. I can see the sincerity in his eyes and the trademark puppy dog expression, which melts my heart every time.

He doesn't deserve this silence from me, and opening my mouth I wait for the words to come out, and without me even processing the words in my brain beforehand they do.

"Mulder… I..I can't help it, I didn't mean to run, it's just I say whilst now playing with the sand beneath my fingers.

"Why is it confusing Scully, help me understand. What is it that scares you??" He asks me

I don't reply, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me Scully, when I do this how does it feel?" He said as he reached out and grabbed my hand

I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body as he touched it, and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I know" I mumbled "I know how it feels"

"Then why does it scare you?" He asked, still holding my hand and now rhythmically stroking it

"It's a culmination of everything. It's the power of the love that I feel for you… mixed with the fear that you… don't feel the same way" I say trailing off towards the end. I feel the blush creeping in my cheeks at the admittance that I love him, and I direct my gaze downwards to the sand lying between us. I feel better for telling him, and I await his reply.

He reaches my chin and directs my gaze back to his, and begins pushes a stray piece of hair back behind my ear.

"How could I not feel the same way, how could I not love you? To me you are perfect, and I have never been more certain about anything else in my whole life" He said, looking at me so intently with such honesty. You have nothing to be scared of. The love I feel for you scares me to, but at the same time it makes me feel so happy at the same time"

He says with the most honest voice I have ever heard come out of him. No jokes or sarcastic comments, just plain honesty. I know I will still be scared, but to know that he feels it too helps me, and makes me realise what a fool I have been.

I smile feeling myself blush again, and my eyes meet his and he smiles at me. It's a smile of recognition as we both realise we are thinking the same thing. Our bodies move closer, and our breathing gets heavy and more rapid. The ever continuous sound of the ocean dies away as it is replaced by the sound of my own heartbeat.

He brings his hand up and rests it on my face for a few seconds, and stares into my eyes. His hazel eyes stare at me and I feel like I am bearing my entire soul to him, but I don't care one little bit.

Gradually our faces move closer, our lips beginning to feel the magnetic pull. I move my fingers through his messy but strangely handsome hair, and begin pulling him closer and closer towards me.

His lips finally make contact with mine, and I feel my body rejoice. The kiss starts off slowly, just small movements as our lips explore each others once more. Then it deepens and our mouths explore each other further.

As this happens we lose more and more sense of the world around us and we only acknowledge what is happening right now in this very moment.

Time will move on, but we will always remember these small significant moments that we spend together, and cherish them forever.

"_Our lives remain in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate, time falls away but these small hours, these small hours still remain."_

**The End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Please review, reviews make me feel all happy inside!

**No flames**


End file.
